Follow
Follow is a Player option accessed by right-clicking another player and picking "Follow". While follow is active, the following player will go wherever the leader goes. This feature is frequently used by friends who are playing together, groups of players going to the same destination, and players who are guiding other players when they don't know their own way. Following is canceled by any number of things, such as clicking to walk anywhere, sending trade offers, or putting on and taking off equipment. Players with Run on while following a walking leader will walk behind them until they start running, in which case they too will begin running. Players without Run on will not automatically start running when a player they are following starts running, but Run can be toggled on and off without disrupting the follow command. Another aspect of Following players should be aware of is that when following another player while running, it is easy to get stuck behind fences, trees, and other obstacles, which can leave players behind. Taxi Taxis, also called buses or trains, are a method of informal transportation wherein a player or group of players will follow a lead player to reach a destination. Sometimes this is because a player doesn't know their way, or they simply do not wish to walk themselves. Players will sometimes act as taxis for pay, though a transaction is risky because there is no guarantee that either end will hold up their side of the bargain. More often, a taxi is used without permission when a follower knows that a leader is going to a particular location, for instance a bank or a particular Runecrafting altar such as the Ourania altar. A common "bus" is a world 60 penguin Wilderness bus, where someone who knows the location of the penguin, and their way around the Wilderness, will lead a group of characters across the Wilderness. This does not make the journey safe, though it can reduce the risks from monsters and random PKers. Dancing When two players follow each other, they will circle around one another. There once were many forms of "dancing" - it depended on the players' relative positions when they start following each other. However, after an unknown update, all "dancing" patterns are removed except the basic "circling" motion. The same also works for a group of three or more players following each other, however this usually results in a chaotic mass of players rather than the intended "dancing" motion. Party train A party train is a group of players in a follow the leader type formation. Most of the time, the objective is to have one person per tile, and most lead to some sort of destination. For example, Level 99 parties normally are associated with party trains. Some party trains are also to start riots, or even for a video effect. The name comes from the fact that if done correctly, the group of players will resemble a moving train. Trivia * If you follow another player with certain interfaces like 'House options' or 'Report' opened, you will just walk in place creating a "Moonwalk" effect. * There is a glitch that when you are following someone, while pressing the "add note" button, you stop following and walk in place instead, while still facing the player you were following. This has not been fixed yet. * If the player you are following goes upstairs/downstairs you will stop where you are and you won't follow the player anymore. fi:Follow Category:Interface